raimundo_pedrosa_should_have_been_my_usernamefandomcom-20200214-history
Fanon: The Eds and Me
BlueOtterMystery Fanon for Ed, Edd, n' Eddy. Rated T Chapter 1 Being the new kid kind of sucked. Okay, it totally sucked. Not knowing anyone sucked, but at least there was one person I knew. My cousin, Kevin. We didn't always see eye to eye since I was a year younger and always wanted to hang out with his friends. When we were little, he would tell me to find my own friends cause he didn't want me to steal his. But I didn't steal his friends, they hardly knew who I was. I used to live far away from Peach Creek, so only in the summer would I visit my cousin. I wish he would have spent more time with me so I'd have someone to hang out with at this new school. After getting a new job, my mother decided it was time to move to Peach Creek so we could be closer to our family. So, there I was. Imagine this; A girl, a short girl at that, all by herself. Her usual un-tamable curly red hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, a new backpack, her nails chewed to stubs. She wanted to fit in, she wanted to have the confidence to go inside. She stood outside the door, out of the way of students going in. A boy knocks into her and she ends up dropping her new notebooks and folders. That girl was me and this was happening right now. The boy hadn't even stopped to help, didn't say sorry either. It wasn't that I let people push me around, there was nothing I could do at the moment. I scramble to pick up my things before someone steps on them. "Here, let me help," a blonde girl gets on her knees to help. People around us tell her to move out of their way but she doesn't listen. "I'm Nazz." She smiles and hands me my things. Nothing is damaged, that's good. "Noelle," I say softly. She tells me to follow her inside and I do, she's the only one that has been nice to me so far. "So, Noelle, what brings you to Peach Creek High?" We make our way through the crowded hall, avoiding the slow walkers and the people that stop to talk to their friends. "Mom got a new job, my cousin goes here." "Cousin? Do I know them?" "His name is Kevin." I pull back a piece of hair that has fallen out of my ponytail. "You might know him, from what I heard he's pretty popular." "He's my best friend. He knows you're here, right? We should go find him!" I just nod and follow her around. "Are you always this quiet?" "Oh, uh, no. I'm just really nervous." "Just be yourself, you'll fit right in." I nod. "Uh, yeah. Um, I'm trying. I just get really nervous around new things." She gives me a reassuring smile, I smile back without realizing it. We make a turn and walk down a less clustered hall, a few people were here and there but the groups were as big as the ones in the main hall. Maybe this was where the cool kids met before class, it would explain the small amount of students around. Or maybe they just thought it was a cool place to hang out and socialize with friends. As we walk down the hall, three boys pass by, one looked up to no good, another looked nervous, and the other looked like his mind was somewhere else. "They're the Eds," Nazz muttered, she must have seen me look at them. I just nod and look in front of me. "Hey, Nazz! Noelle?" Kevin's leaning against a locker, looking like his usual cool self. "I didn't know you were coming today," he meets us in front of a classroom. "You know where you're goin'?" He puts an arm around my shoulder, his attempt at a hug. Before I can answer, he's talking again. "There's a few people I want you to stay away from, you don't want to become a dork." He turns us around so we're facing the way Nazz and I came from. "The Eds are dorks, no hanging out with them. And the Kankers are trouble, so no hanging out with them. Besides them, there's no one else to worry about." What if I wanted to hang out with these people? Well, maybe not the troublesome people. But the Eds didn't seem all that bad, but I knew that Kevin wouldn't like it. I just nod, I guess I had to do what he says. He's only looking out for me, right? We socialize some more before the bell rings, I'm by myself again once it does. No one asks if I know where I'm going, they just avoid running into me. I move so I'm against the hall, I'd wait until the hall was clear so I could take my time to find my class. Kevin had said that he needed to get to class on time or he'd get detention, Nazz left without asking if I knew where I was going. So there I was, acting like I could disappear into the wall. The bell rings once again and the hall is almost completely empty. I let out a breath and begin to walk down the hall. It was okay for me to be late because I was new, right? I didn't want to get in trouble on my first day but this schedule was a bit confusing. How was I supposed to find A203? I bite my lip and look around, everyone is gone now. Fuck. About five minutes later, I make it to my first class. The door is locked so I knock. I already knew people would stare, it was only natural for people to stare at the new girl. I just wish I wasn't so late. The teacher, a young blonde, opens the door and smiles. "You must be Noelle." I nod and look at the class. The Eds are there, the boys that Kevin told me not to talk to. Maybe I shouldn't listen to Kevin, they couldn't be that bad. Could they? The Eds and Me, Chapter Two Category:Fanon Category:The Eds and Me chapters